


Take My Breath Away

by karmula



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Breaking Dawn, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmula/pseuds/karmula
Summary: “You don’t think Edward will be mad about this, do you?” Bella asked, her voice catching in her throat.“Bella, I’ve known this would happen since the day I first met you. That means Edward has, too.” Alice wound a lock of Bella’s hair around her index finger, a thoughtful expression glazing over her perfect features. “I knew, human or vampire, there’d always be this thing, this energy between us. It’s not just Edward that finds you impossible to resist.”





	Take My Breath Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: It's midnight, and I didn't proofread this, and I haven't written fanfiction in YEARS, but I miss it, and I still care about Twilight in 2018 for some stupid reason, but apparently a bunch of other people do too so... *throws Bella/Alice femslash at you* If you enjoy this, please let me know in the comments! Constructive criticism and feedback (of literally any kind!) is always appreciated.

“Oh my God, it’s like you don’t even need to breathe,” Bella gasped, each breath drawn and ragged, pumping out of lungs that no longer required it, but didn’t know how else to respond to pleasure of such magnitude. Everything felt tight, and yet somehow loose at once – like someone was trying to pull a string taut, but, unaware that it was still attached to its ball of yarn, couldn’t prevent it from unravelling; the magic Alice was working between her legs was bringing her utterly undone.

Her lids fluttered shut in sheer ecstasy. Somehow, in death, she felt more alive than she had ever felt, was experiencing senses she’d never before even imagined. Even with her eyes closed, the world danced with pleasure in a thousand colours. Was this what it would always be like now, as a vampire? Or was this entirely Alice’s doing? Bella was aware of each individual lash, soft as ducklings’ down, brushing against the apples of her undead cheeks; cheeks that would no longer flush, but by all rights should be cherry-red. 

With her left hand she gripped the sheets beneath her, vaguely aware of a sensation like silk shredding between her fingertips. Was she really that strong? Of course, she was a newborn… But she hadn’t even pulled that hard… The other hand flew instinctively to her forehead, scraping back a fistful of her own hair and yanking it tight, as if to counter the pleasure with pain, each in equal parts.

But the attempt was futile; nothing could match this pleasure. No, this was divine, this was heaven, this was –

It wasn’t until she heard that tell-tale giggle that she realised what she’d said.

Bella groaned and sat up, propping herself against what little remained of the pillows they’d pushed against the headboard for support. She blew a feather out of her face – a mistake, she soon realised, as she fought to tear her eyes from the thousands of microscopic white molecules that wheeled through the air like spinning tops. Instead, she focused on Alice’s eyes, honeyed and bright from hunting so recently – showing her how it was done. Just like she was now. She could see her own reflection in them, though the woman in those irises was barely recognisable, and not just because she looked mortified.

“Oh, right. You _don’t_ need to breathe. Duh.” Bella sighed and sank her head into half a pillow, so that her words emerged muffled, though she was sure Alice would have been able to hear her perfectly even if she’d whispered. “I’ve totally ruined the mood.”

“Oh Bella, don’t be silly! It’s so cute how human you still are.” Alice emerged from between Bella’s legs, her lips slick, flicking the sheets over her spiky black hair and coming to a rest beside the brunette. She leaned against the headboard and draped one lean, perfect white arm around Bella’s shoulder.

Bella frowned. “But I don’t want to be. That was kind of the whole point.”

Alice laughed again, shaking her head as if incredulous. “It’s a good thing, trust me. Especially for a newborn. Being so young and jumpy… you’re lucky you still have some human instincts, or else they’d be impossible to fake.”

As if to prove her point, Bella cast her gaze downward and chewed her lower lip. When her eyes met Alice’s once more, their crimson colour smouldered irresistibly through thick lashes.

“You don’t think Edward will be mad about this, do you?”

“Bella, I’ve known this would happen since the day I first met you. That means Edward has, too.” She wound a lock of Bella’s hair around her index finger, a thoughtful expression glazing over her perfect features. “I knew, human or vampire, there’d always be this thing, this energy between us. It’s not just Edward that finds you impossible to resist.”

She reached out and stroked Bella’s cheek with a marble hand, her eyes soft and almost wistful, eyebrows drawn ever-so-slightly together and upwards to match her smile. Bella leaned, grateful, into the touch, appreciating the gentleness as a gesture of kindness rather than an allowance made for her humanity. It was a change, and it was sweet, and somehow, butterflies soared in her roiling grave of a stomach. She didn’t, however, miss the double meaning in Alice’s words, and suppressed a shiver.

“Either way, I knew I’d get to taste you.” With that, Alice grinned, winking once before disappearing with vampire speed and reappearing at her station, coming to rest with one of her petite hands on each of Bella’s smooth thighs.

Bella would have been shocked, but at this point, how could anything surprise her? Alice was a firecracker; she’d always known it, and now, miraculously, she was getting her own private show. The entire sky, the moon and all its stars, now adorned with sparkles and flashes of fire. Was there any other former-human who could count themselves this lucky?

Almost as if she were trying to outdo herself, Alice danced her tongue along the other woman’s slick entrance with renewed fervour. She’d sneak upwards every so often to press the flat of it playfully against Bella’s clit, a movement which always elicited a tiny but sharp intake of breath, something at which she would have chuckled if she were inclined to remove her mouth from the task at hand.

But she was not; Bella’s taste was heavenly, the sweet and unique muskiness of a woman, and in her quest to satisfy it all no avenue was left unexplored, no tool unemployed. Rather, each was expended just enough to maintain arousal, but never enough to let Bella finish.

Indeed, after what felt like eons of this, Bella wondered if perhaps Alice was casting her mind to the future, anticipating the reaction each of these ‘techniques’ would have, and adjusting herself accordingly, eager to keep the game going.

Fine. If Alice wanted to play a game, so be it.

Bella cast her shield outward, watching with satisfaction as its translucent edges came to rest over Alice’s cropped black hair and realising she had been right when she paused in surprise. It would have lasted no longer than a minute, but Bella was acutely aware of the cogs turning in Alice’s brain as she calculated her next move.

Within milliseconds it was decided: she continued with vigour, sliding a single finger inside Bella’s entrance. Not enough to fill her, but more than enough for her to crave more. Bella moaned appreciatively, bucking her hips forward until Alice supplied a second digit, smirking. She slid both in to the last knuckle, then began to pump, still administering ministrations of affection with her mouth where she could. She kept a steady rhythm – a little stimulation here, a stroke of the inner thigh there – though not in any sort of mechanical way. It was more like a symphony.

Finally, the oncoming wave too strong to resist, she let her shield slip. It was only for a moment, but it was more than enough time for Alice to see how close Bella truly was. See, but not react – the wave swelled, peaked, and crashed, and Bella’s climax rocked her with more force than she’d thought possible for something purely physiological in nature. Her back arched from the mattress, her spine a compass-perfect curve, and it seemed as if those fireworks – those fireworks that were Alice reincarnated, glitter and gunpowder from some other life – before collapsing back to earth, absolutely spent.

Alice emerged glowing, beaming from ear to ear. Her teeth flashed dazzlingly white before disappearing as she ducked to press a brief, sweet kiss to Bella’s rosy lips.

“Ready for round two?”


End file.
